Revenge for the pain you caused
by JuliaOdom is Dauntless
Summary: Crappy title xD It's a cool story that my friends helped me make. Hungary gets revenge on Prussia because he stole Austria. Read it. It's really awesome.


_It really sucks when your ex-husband lies to you about something as big as marriage. Especial when he's getting married to someone who your not a big fan of. You're probably sitting there reading this and going what heck is she talking about. So let me fill you in. With my side of the story. _

_In case you don't know exactly who's talking, it's Hungary. A few weeks ago I've found out that my ex-husband, Austria, got remarried. To Prussia. Why? How am I supposed to know cause they both kept it from me. Before I found out Austria and I were just talking after I had hit America with my frying pan, for some reason I don't remember. I had told Austria that I beat up Prussia earlier for saying I looked like a puppy. (don't ask.) Austria said I didn't. So we got into a little chat before something came up and Austria said Prussia was rude and he wasn't a big fan of Prussia. More chatting. Then a few weeks later, I find a picture. Of Austria in a wedding dress marrying Prussia. So I beat up Prussia and Austria gets hit once or twice. _

_But last night was when I drew the line. I was off on my own when Prussia and Austria showed up. Here's the story:_

Walking around on your own for time to think is often a great stress reliever. You know? Well it is until the causes of your stress show up and ruin it. That's right Prussia and Austria were in front of me, walking toward me, hand in hand. I changed my direction and go and sit in a corner as they walk by. Prussia noticed me fist.

"Hey Hungary. You okay." He said.

I didn't say anything. They should know. I pulled my legs to my chest, wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my chin on my knees.

"Hungary?" Austria's voice speaks this time. "What's up?"

Can they really be that stupid. I look at them and glare. "What's up? I'll tell you what's up I'm lied to by my ex and Prussia. I found out after a few weeks threw a picture!" I don't exactly know why I'm affected like this and why I don't just move on. All I know is that am and I can't help it.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." Austria said.

"Sorries won't fix what's been done, Austria."

"Hungary..." I continue to glare at Austria before shifting my glare to Prussia who had just spoken. They both look sincere but I don't trust them. Austria had look sincere when he lied to me.

"You're lying." I said.

"No we're not, Hungary. We love you so why would we lie?" Prussia said

"If you loved me you wouldn't have lied in the beginning so there for you are liars." I look at him and Austria.

"We aren't lying. We love you." Austria said.

"STOP LYING!" I yell getting tired of the lies I know are there. I hide my face as my eyes start to fill with tears. Eventually I hear Prussia sigh and I feel him sit beside me. Tears slowly run down my face as I let my emotions wash over me. Austria sits on the other side of me as Prussia pulls me into a hug. They keep saying they love me and are sorry as we all just sit there. Eventually have enough and stand up.

"I'm serious stop it with the lies." I said as I walked ten feet away.

"We're not lying why can't you see that?" Austria asked.

"Maybe I wouldn't be like this and would believe you if you hadn't lied in the first place. It's the two of you who started this."

Once I had stopped speaking/yelling Germany walked into view. He walked over and looked confused. I sat down as he spoke.

"What's going on here?" He asked looking at all of us. Trying to figure out what was going on.

"Hungary's being emo." Prussia said pointing at me. I reacted by giving him a glare.

" 'Emo'?" Germany glanced at me and looked even more confused.

"I am not being emo!" I yell as I continue to glare at Prussia.

"She has the right to be upset." Austria said looking at Prussia then at me.

"Oh yeah Bruder guess what?" Prussia said as if not caring. Another reason I'm not trusting them.

"Er... What?" Germany says looking over at Prussia then Austria.

"Me and Austria are married" Prussia said happily as he hugged Austria. Austria just sat there and turned beat red. I stood up while continuing to glare.

"...Congrats?" Germany said, before stopping to think. He looks at everyone before shift his gaze over to me. His eyes widen as he realizes what's going on. "Oh..."

"Now he's caught up." Prussia smirked. Through this whole thing my eyes had begun to water again.

"Gilbert... you're making it worse." Austria says while removing himself from Prussia's hug. Like that'll do anything.

"I am?" Prussia said. He looked around for a moment.

"Yes." I couldn't speak and I stop glaring at Prussia. Germany started to walk over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hungary, I'm not...um... really good... at... er... this stuff. But... uh maybe it's just time to let go and... um... er... move on?" Germany said. I was glad he was trying to make me feel better but it didn't help. The tears that were blurring my vision spilled.

"I can't just move on. What they did isn't forgivable at least not easily. I won't let go." I said stepping away from Germany and facing way from all of them.

"Hungary, isn't better if the person you love is happy. If you love something let it go so it'll be happy."

"I don't love him. I hate him right now. And I don't want him happy."

"Move on Hungary. Let Austria go." Prussia said. I don't know if it was a sudden break or something else but I suddenly spun around and started walking over to Prussia. My frying pan was in my hand and I was ready to start beating something. When I reach Prussia I swung at hit head. When I made contact Austria told me to stop. Germany was torn over something. I ignored Austria and continued to beat Prussia. Suddenly Germany was between me and Prussia.

"Stop it." He said.

"Just let her do it." Prussia said placing a hand on his head. Tears were still flowing down my cheeks as I glared at Germany.

"No, you're my brother and she's a good friend. I don't want to see either of you hurt."

"It's a little late for the 'not seeing us hurt' part. I'm beyond hurt. So step aside." I said.

"It's because she's my friend, I'm letting her do this. I won't let her do this to anyone but me. So I welcome the pain." Prussia said. I kinda happy he was willing. Clearly he was making amends but I wasn't going to trust him until I wanted to.

"I refuse to move until you both realize how completely idiotic both of you are being." Germany said.

"He wants this! He wants me to hit him. So stand down before I hit you!" I said to Germany.

"It's okay Bruder... I don't want her to be mad anymore... and I don't want her to hate Austria... So just let her hit me... I can take it." Prussia said with only one eye open.

"Go ahead and hit me, I know you'd just regret it later." Boy was he wrong on that. I didn't care what it took as long as I beat Prussia in the end. Germany shook his head before speaking again. "No I'm not letting this stupid little fight continue."

"Stand aside." I said. I was getting really mad right now.

"No."

"Move!"

"Nein! Oh come on, both of you! Don't you realize how silly all this is? Get over yourselves! Nothing is worth hurting yourselves or each other."

"I've already been hurt! Don't you see that? He's trying to make amends! Let him!"

"Hurt emotionally and physically are much different, Hungary"

"Move. Out. Of. My. Way."

"It's okay Bruder..." Prussia spoke as Gibird starts to fly around Prussia's head as if trying to protect him.

"No Nein. I refuse." Germany said being stubborn.

"I'm done arguing with you." I said before finally swing the frying pan and hitting Germany in the head. Germany fell and was out cold.

"BRUDER!" Prussia yelled.

"I warned him." I glared once again at Prussia.

"Just get it over with." Prussia closed his eyes and Gilbird started to attack me. That didn't stop me though I started to hit Prussia and keep the bird away. Prussia took each hit while he tried to cry. His head eventually started to bleed and Gilbird got more annoying. Eventually I stop and feel to the ground on my knees. I was shaking with tears as Prussia fell.

"...Feel better?" Prussia said weakly. I could only not at the moment. Eventually I found my voice.

"...Thank you..." I said not looking at Prussia or Austria.

"I'm glad." Prussia said smiling slightly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have it you."

"It's fine I wish i had someone to hit when my country dissolved. I just didn't was to see my friend in so much pain." Prussia tried to sit up and coughed a little. I looked up at him and Austria finally. Austria wasn't there and I don't know where he went. I didn't take the time to think about it. Instead I just smiled at Prussia and stood up. I walked over to Prussia and helped him sit up.

"I'm glad I have you as a friend, Prussia. And I'm sorry, again for hitting you." I said.

"It's fine. I'm used to it. I've been your friend since I was little so this is nothing." Gilbird at on Prussia shoulder and nuzzled his head against Prussia's cheek as Prussia spoke. "I think you might need to apologize to Gilbird. You scared him."

"Sorry." I said looking at the bird smiling. Gilbird glared at me for a second before flying and sitting on my head. This clearly was his way for forgiveness.

"Now if you'll excuse me... I'm going to... take a nap." Prussia said as he fell to the side and passed out. I smiled and sat next to Prussia. I eventually got up and went to get water. When I came back I knelt next to Prussia and cleaned the blood.

_So that's the story. It was really hard to go through that again and remember. To be honest I actually felt bad for beating up Prussia. Not so much Germany cause he was asking for it. _

_While I cleaned the blood off of Prussia's head I knew that me and him were going to be okay in the future. I'm not so sure about me and Austria. We'll have to see. _

**A/n: First Hetalia story. This was made with the help of 3 of my fellow Hetalia friends. We actually did a roleplay thing last night and this is what happened. So yeah thanks guys! Now I may be a continued Hetalia writer along with my other stories. **

**So tell me what you thought. **


End file.
